Episode 8365 (11th January 2019)
Plot At the hospital, a Doctor informs Vanessa's loved ones that they've found another internal bleed so Vanessa will need another operation. Graham pays Cain a visit and warns him the police have been asking questions about Joe so he needs to do something about Debbie. As Vanessa is wheeled into theatre again, DS Shaw asks Charity for a word. The detective explains Donny is denying everything and is claiming Charity assaulted him. Charity comments she wishes she'd finished him off. Paddy busies himself by cleaning all the optics. When Paddy leaves the room, Chas tells Aaron about Barbara's letter. Belle cannot believe the detectives appear to be taking Donny's side. DS Shaw states until Vanessa is well enough, it's Charity's word against Donny's. As an excuse to spend more time with Jacob, Maya tells David that he's behind on his schoolwork and suggests she tutors him. When Richard drops his car off at the garage, Cain tells Debbie to make him a drink. Richard invites Debbie for lunch in the pub. Debbie is unsure so Richard tells her he'll be in the pub later if she fancies a drink. Belle visits Donny. Belle realises Donny only terrorized her as Lachlan offered him money so she tells him Lachlan won't cough up. Donny denies being paid to do anything. Belle reminds Donny that Lachlan killed his own mum and questions how he could cover for him. She tells Donny that his son is a sociopath - he could stop all of this if he tells the police Lachlan forced him into it. Aaron talks to Paddy about the letter. Paddy admits he saw the date on the letter but he doesn't want to face it. Aaron tells Paddy that biology means nothing - he's much more of a dad to him than Gordon was. Aaron's words resonate with Paddy and the pair hug. Debbie realises Cain was trying to set her up with Richard and explains she's not ready for that yet. Cain tells his daughter he wants her to be happy. Donny visits Lachlan in prison and tells him about setting fire to The Woolpack and stabbing Vanessa. Lachlan chuckles. He recalls today is Chrissie's anniversary comments it would be funny if Vanessa died on the same day. A disgusted Donny recalls how Lachlan killed a bird when he was four. He believes he should've seen this coming. Lachlan tells Donny not to beat himself up. The conversation turns to money and Donny asks Lachlan when he can pay him. Lachlan assures Donny that he'll get his money soon, DS Shaw walks into the visiting room then Donny lifts his top to reveal he's wearing a wire. He apologises to Lachlan then walks out. Debbie and Richard go for a drink in the pub. Belle visits Lachlan to get the closure she needs. Richard suggests he takes Debbie out for dinner. Debbie is unsure but agrees to go for a burger instead. Charity sits at Vanessa's bedside and tells her she was right about Lachlan. Vanessa wakens and immediately asks for Johnny. At that moment, Rhona arrives with Johnny. Charity brings up what she and Vanessa said to each other but Vanessa wants to forget about it as Charity saved her son. Charity tells Vanessa she'd do anything for her and kisses her forehead. Belle walks into Lachlan's cell and tells him it's over; she's got her family and he's got nothing left. Belle states this is goodbye then tells Lachlan she hopes he has a great life as she will, then she walks out. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Jill Myers *DS Shaw - Kate Copeland *Richard - Paul Luebke *Donny Cairn - Alan Convy Locations *Hotten General Hospital - ICU, corridors and Donny's room *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *HMP Hotten - Visiting room, corridor and cell Notes *Final appearance of Thomas Atkinson as Lachlan White. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes